Rude Interruptions
by aej1085
Summary: The first time it happened it took her completely by surprise. The second time it happened, he wasn't so lucky. A Naruto/Sakura oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Rude Interruptions**

_**The first time it happened it took her completely by surprise.**_

"Naruto this is disgusting!" Sakura forehead creased in irritation as she surveyed the room. After a quick round of sparring, she had followed him back to his apartment with the promise that he would treat her to lunch at Ichiraku's. Normally she wouldn't have agreed to go with him, but lately their time together was so infrequent she couldn't pass it up. At 19, Sakura was often buried under piles of paperwork as the new head mednin and Naruto with his ABNU responsibilities was always away on missions. Seeing the state of his apartment, she was beginning to regret not just meeting him there. Sakura watched in barely contained horror as Naruto pulled ramen container after ramen container from the cushions of his couch.

"What are you looking for?"

Without stopping his search, he answered. "Coupons. I got some last week, but I can't remember what I did with them." He ripped off both couch cushions and growled in frustration. "Damn it! Where are they?" He stomped off to his bedroom and she could hear him rummaging around back there.

"Have you ever thought of cleaning this place Naruto?" With a quick shake of her head, she made her way over to the couch and neatly tucked the cushions back in place. She knelt down and gathered the numerous ramen containers into a small pile. When that was finished, she dusted off her hands and quickly took in her surroundings trying to formulate the best plan of attack. There was stuff everywhere! Clothing, scrolls, weapons and to Sakura's utter dread half eaten containers of food. She let out a long breath before picking herself up and making her way towards the kitchen. After a long search, she finally located an unopened box of garbage bags. With them in hand, she went back into the room and started picking her way through the mess. The things she did for that idiot! Sakura could hear him cursing softly to himself as he continued to search through his bedroom. She grimaced as she picked up an old, half full carton of milk. She'd be lucky if she still had an appetite by the time he found the coupons.

"Naruto," she grumbled loud enough for him to hear, "I'm going to kill you for this!" Sakura muttered darkly as she continued to sort through the mess. She let out a small squeal when she unknowingly picked up a pair of his underwear. She quickly threw them into the bag, not caring that they weren't really garbage. She felt her fists clench at her side and she closed her eyes, silently trying to quell the desire to punch the unsuspecting blonde into the next town. After a few long, calming breaths she resumed her task, but not without making sure her knuckleheaded teammate knew exactly what she thought of his lack of hygiene.

"How can you live like this? You're supposed to throw away food once you finish with it idiot! And all these clothes, have they ever been washed? I'm honestly surprised you haven't gotten sick living in these kinds of conditions! Do you even own a broom? That's it! We're not leaving until this place is absolutely spotless! I don't care how hungry you are, we're…" She stopped when a worn pair of blue sandals moved into her line of vision. Sakura looked up to see Naruto squatting down in front of her, his face inches from her own. Despite being uncomfortable with his close proximity, she fixed him with her best glare. "Did you hear me Naruto? We're not going anywhere until you clean this place up! You take the bag and finish picking up the stuff in here. I'm going to find a bucket and…" Sakura was cut off when Naruto's lips met her own in a slightly off center, sloppy first kiss.

Before her brain could even process what had just happened it was over. His eyes burned as they met hers. "I know Sakura-chan," he whispered softly. The moment was fleeting, as a wide grin began to spread across his face at the pink haired girl's shocked expression. "Look what I found!" He proudly waved the missing coupons in front of Sakura. Not deterred by her lack of response, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Let's go get some ramen Sakura-chan!"

Sakura remained quiet through the entire lunch, only occasionally reaching up to brush her fingers across her still tingling lips.

_**The second time it happened, he wasn't so lucky. **_

A few days later, they were summoned to the Hokage's office. When Sakura arrived she was not surprised to find Sai waiting patiently. He gave a quick nod, but to her relief didn't say anything. A few minutes later a disheveled Naruto burst into the office demanding to know what was going on. Sakura felt her cheeks redden at the sight of the blonde. She quickly became interested in looking everywhere else, but where he was arguing with Tsunade. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since he had kissed her. To her dismay, she noticed how Sai's interested gaze kept flicking from her to Naruto and then back again. She prayed that for once he would read the signs and just stay quiet.

Unfortunately that day would not be today. "Hag why is your face that color?"

"Yo." Never in her life had Sakura been happier for Kakashi's late arrival.

"Kakashi you're late!" Tsunade scowled at the copy nin. He started to make an excuse, but she cut him off, "We don't have time for that I have something important I need to discuss with all of you." She took deep breath, readying herself for the news she was about to deliver. "Sasuke's been spotted."

Sakura felt all the blood drain from her face at the older woman's words. It had been years since they had any news on their old teammate's whereabouts. Not since she had tried to go after him herself and had failed miserably. _Do you see what'll happen? If we fight again we're both gonna die. _ Her earlier discomfort forgotten, Sakura's gaze shifted to her blonde teammate. On the outside he was the picture of calm, but she knew that wasn't the case. He wanted Sasuke back as badly as she did, but at what price? Would he really die to keep that foolish promise he'd made to her years ago? Sakura tried her best to turn her attention back to Tsunade, but her traitorous mind had other ideas. Could she live with the death of both her teammates? Sasuke. The boy she had declared her undying love for too many times to count. If he died how would she feel? She cared about him, but she didn't love him. Not anymore. He was a friend, a missing comrade whom she wanted to save from himself. But that picture of a happily reunited Team 7 had, with time, faded away. She wasn't naïve enough to believe things could ever go back to the way they were before. Sasuke had lost himself so far in the darkness sometimes she wasn't sure if he could ever really be saved. If he died she would mourn him, but she would go on with her life. If she lost Naruto…

"You're dismissed." Tsunade's curt tone cut into her thoughts. Sakura watched in confusion as the others started leaving the office.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes met Tsunade's surprisingly, sympathetic gaze. "Go home and get some rest. Be at the Main Gate tomorrow at 6am."

"Hai Shishou." She gave a grateful smile before hurrying to catch up with her teammates. It didn't take her long to find them, all she had to do was follow the sound of Naruto and Sai's bickering.

"Naruto!" At the sound of her voice, Naruto turned around. A huge smile lit his face as he waited for her to catch up.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

She took a few seconds to catch her breath before speaking, "About tomorrow…" She stopped, stupidly realizing she had no idea what she should say. How could she tell him she didn't want him fighting Sasuke? That she would bring him back for the both of them? How could she get him to listen?

"It's okay Sakura-chan. It's a promise of a lifetime, remember? " Her eyes widened at his perceptiveness, but quickly turned to horror as his words sunk in.

"No, no, no! Forget the stupid promise! I'll fight Sasuke! I'll bring him back myse…" Naruto kissed her. This kiss, much like the first, ended too quickly, but before he backed away he lightly brushed a hand across her cheek.

"I know Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt her face redden under his heated stare. A cough from Sai brought her attention back and for the first time she noticed how populated the area was. To her horror, a few had even stopped to watch the pair with unmasked interest. Sakura wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but not before making that blonde idiot pay for embarrassing her.

"Baka!" The next thing Naruto knew he was lying flat on his back a several feet away, rubbing his swollen cheek as he watched Sakura stomped off.

Sai stood over his teammate, a fake smile pasted on his face. "Looks like you kiss as badly as you fight Dickless."

_**The third time it happened, all she could taste was sadness. **_

She could feel that he was near and from Naruto's tense stance she could tell he could feel him too. The four of them had followed Sasuke's trail to the border of Lightening Country. For the first time in four years they were going to come face to face with their missing teammate. The lump in her throat that had been steadily growing since they started this journey threatened to choke her. Sasuke and Naruto would fight. Nothing she could say or do would change that, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Kakashi and Sai had gone ahead, leaving her and Naruto to walk alone. She reached over and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket to stop him. "Please," her voice cracked and she could feel the tears she'd been holding back streaming down her face. "Please don't do this. Kakashi, Sai, and I will take care of everything! Please don't fight Sask…" Naruto kiss stopped her from saying anything further. She could feel his sense of urgency as his mouth moved against her own. A hand fisted in her hair as he pulled her impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. Like with everything he did, Naruto put his whole self into this one moment. They were both panting heavily when he finally pulled away. He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I know Sakura-chan." And with a long, last look he turned away from her and took off in the direction of their fallen comrade.

Sakura felt her knees hit the ground as a hollow sob escaped from her chest She knew what he'd been trying to say with that kiss because it had been so different than all the others. This kiss had felt like a goodbye.

_**The fourth time she waited, but it never came.**_

He had been missing for three weeks, five days and seventeen hours. They had recovered Saksuke's body a week ago, but had yet to find any sign of Naruto.

Sakura leaned over the railing of the bridge watching as each raindrop caused a ripple in the stream below. She wondered how many of those disturbances were caused by her tears. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there or exactly when it had started raining. She didn't care. Just like she didn't care that her clothes were soaked through or that she couldn't stop shivering. None of that mattered.

He wasn't dead. She told herself that over and over again. It was the same every day. Drag herself out of bed after another night of no sleep. He wasn't dead. Take a few tasteless bites of whatever she could find around her kitchen. He wasn't dead. Walk aimlessly around the village for hours trying her best to ignore the pitying glances of her friends. He wasn't dead. Stumble back home and into her bed without bothering to take a shower. He wasn't dead. Repeat.

Because a world without Naruto just wasn't possible. He was…

"I know Sakura-chan."

Startled she looked around, but found herself still very much alone. Angry at herself for hoping, she pounded her small fists on the railing, screaming into the wind. "What did you know Naruto? Did you know it would hurt this badly? Did you know how much I'd hate you for doing this to me? Huh Naruto? What did you know?" She collapsed onto ground, openly sobbing into her hands.

"Forehead?" Ino couldn't hide her relief at finding Sakura, even if it was in such a broken state. Tsunade secretly had them take turns keeping an eye on girl. Everyone was very worried about the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura didn't bother trying to wipe away the seemingly endless stream of tears that fell from her eyes as she looked up at her former rival, "I miss him, Ino."

Ino bit her lip to keep her own tears from falling. She knew she hadn't been a good friend to Sakura over the years. All their fights over Sasuke had caused a fracture in their friendship that had never truly been mended. But in this moment, when Sakura needed her the most, Ino swore she do everything she could to be there for her. She knelt down beside Sakura, threading her arm through her own she tugged the girl to her feet. "Come on Sakura let's get you home." Ino gently pulled Sakura toward the village. "Did you hear about Kiba and Hinata? He proposed! Finally, right? I mean they've only been together three years. I told Choji if he made me wait that long we were done. Anyway, right after he asked her she fainted! Could you imagine?" Ino stole a quick glance at her friend. Her expression hadn't changed much except for a slight upward quirk at the corner of her mouth.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

_**The fifth time it happened, she took matters into her own hands. **_

Sakura could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she ran toward the village entrance.

"_They found him, Sakura. Naruto's alive!" _

Kakashi and Yamato, with the help of Kakashi's nin dogs, had finally found him. He was badly beaten, but he was alive and he was coming home today. Tsunade had barely finished speaking when Sakura had taken off. She had to be there to meet them. She had to see with her own eyes that he was ok.

She slowed as she reached the entrance and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. He was leaning heavily on Kakashi as he hobbled past the gate. He was bruised, bloody and there was hardly an inch of him that wasn't covered in bandages. But when he saw her, his eyes lit up and a smile took over his face. "Sakura-chan." No one said her name the way he did. It sounded like a promise.

She quickly caught up to where they were waiting for her. Without taking her eyes from Naruto, she spoke, "Kakashi-sensei, I can take Naruto to the hospital."

Kakashi and Yamato shared a knowing glance that was completely lost on the other two. "Alright Sakura." He watched as Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, trying his hardest not to put too much of his weight on her. She gave him a dirty look when she realized what he was doing. He gave her a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head, but made sure to rely on her more. Slowly they made their way toward the hospital.

"Make sure to go easy on him, Sakura." Kakashi called after them, and in a poof of smoke both he and Yamato disappeared.

They walked in silence, both unsure of what to say. After a few agonizing minutes, Naruto fed up with the quiet asked, "Can we stop for a minute?"

Sakura helped him over to a nearby rock. She peered at him anxiously as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Are you okay Naruto? What hurts? Do you need me to heal yo…" She stopped speaking when she felt him reach up and cradle her face in the palm of his hands. She felt her eyes close in response, and leaned forward expecting him to kiss her. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and blinked at him in confusion. Had she done something wrong? He stroked her cheeks absentmindedly as he studied her, but didn't attempt to kiss her.

Suddenly, his blue eyes became impossibly brighter and the smile he bestowed upon her radiated complete and utter happiness. "I know Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt her anger spike and her face flame in embarrassment. Why did he keep saying that? Was he trying to make her feel like a fool by getting her think he was going to kiss her? Did he have any idea what she went through when he was missing? "Know what Naruto?" She barely managed to get the words past her clenched teeth.

"That you love me too."

"W-w-what?" she stuttered in shock. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Ignoring the painful protest of his injuries at each movement, Naruto wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She could feel his breath fan across her face with each word he spoke.

"Each time you hit or yell at me I know it's just your way of showing that you care. That's why I never get mad, in fact it makes me kind of happy," he paused a small smile gracing his face. "The first time I kissed you I only hoped that you felt that way about me…I never thought…but then when you kissed me back when we were going after Sasuke…that's when I was sure, " he chuckled at his jumbled speech, but quickly turned serious again. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Her face remained completely blank as she processed his words. Suddenly, she clenched her right hand in a fist and he watched in horror as she slowly brought it above her head. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the painful impact…but it never came. Cautiously, he opened his eyes only to see Sakura holding her fist inches from the top of his head.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled at his obvious confusion, before lightly bopping him on the head with her raised fist. "Baka."

Naruto scrunched his face up in mock anger. "Sakura-chan! That was so mea.." Standing on her tip toes, Sakura quickly put an end to his protests with an interruption of her own.

**The End**


End file.
